


Come Life's Changes

by The_Bentley



Series: Five Hundred Word Challenges [13]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Body Image, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Male-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Outdoor Sex, POV Aziraphale (Good Omens), Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bentley/pseuds/The_Bentley
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley spend one last sensuous afternoon together before they experience a new first.CW: Pregnancy, pregnancy-based body image discussion
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Five Hundred Word Challenges [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885723
Comments: 11
Kudos: 99
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #11 "Firsts"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Five paragraphs, each with 100 words. After I wrote 2 paragraphs that had 100 words each, it just became a challenge. 
> 
> I didn't set out to do a pregnancy fic, but it kind of turned into a metaphor for the new year and some changes in my own life.
> 
> Please note that for me, being at that late stage of pregnancy with a belly that was constantly in the way, was not about having a negative body image but about wanting to not have a small human crammed uncomfortably up into my lungs. Complaints of being large were centred around not being able to do things from breathing normally to sleeping comfortably rather than having troubles with how my body actually looked. I'm writing from that point of view.

They lay out on a blanket beneath the canopy of branches provided by the blossoming trees around them, Aziraphale leaning forward to kiss Crowley’s round belly, travelling along the dark line that currently bifurcated it. He started at her abdomen's top, first heading uphill to the rounded crest of the bulge she currently sported, then downhill towards the junction where her legs met, kissing along her labia while she caressed the side of his head, which was quite a feat since she now had to reach around her own belly. But they enjoyed what they still could do these days. 

Aziraphale licked at the right areas, determined to give what pleasure he still could to his wife in these late stages. Stages they never thought would enter into their lives as they were not of a race meant to reproduce. Aziraphale was delighted when they found out; Crowley was convinced God had a sick sense of humour, and he felt for her. She had the starring role even though she didn’t want it while he was her support system. He heard her gasp the moment his tongue hit the right place. She moaned loudly, her hands grasping at his curls.

He concentrated harder on her clit, winding her up, giving her yet another orgasm. Aziraphale gave her all he could these days, which wasn’t many. She complained about being large and uncomfortable, not at all in the mood for amorous activities. He felt Crowley’s back arch as she screamed through another one, lying her back flat against the blanket as she returned, panting, to earth. Aziraphale whispered soothing words to her, asking her if she wished for more. Crowley shook her head before begging him to come up for kisses. He obliged, leaving loving ones on her jawline and lips.

He didn’t want anything himself. They had taken care of that earlier, and he was sated. Aziraphale lay his head once again on Crowley’s swollen stomach to feel the movement within as she lovingly rubbed his back. A summer breeze picked up around them blowing his curls as the small life inside his beloved made their presence known. He felt the baby shift, sliding along under his cheek, knowing that Crowley felt them on a more intimate level. Aziraphale envied her while he wondered if the baby would be born with her bright red hair. Or have his blue eyes.

Raising his head, he smiled at Crowley, who lay there in all her naked glory. Pregnancy hadn’t diminished his adoration of her. Even a genderless, technically sexless angel couldn’t help but succumb to thoughts of how beautiful she looked, glowing, belly taut with their soon-to-be-born child. They were unaware of it, but this would be the last tryst for a while. In a couple of days, they would embark on a new adventure known as parenthood, the first supernatural beings to do so. It would be a wonderful experience; they would rise to the new challenge as they always did.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine months earlier, Crowley and Aziraphale discover the impossible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this to originally be for the SOSH GTA Round 6, which was "I had no idea this would happen", but went a totally different direction with that particular GTA. Instead of hanging on to it, I decided it was worth fleshing out and hooking on to this fic since it deals with the same subject. Enjoy!

Aziraphale broke open the box and pulled out the instructions, unfolding the sheet to scan it with Crowley peered over his shoulder at it, reading along with him. She sighed before circling around in front of him. He cocked an eyebrow and looked up at her as she crossed her arms and scowled in return.

“I haven’t peed since 1832.”

“I’m sure you can do it once more. Then we’ll have our answer, my dear.”

Swiping the box away from him, she stalked into the bathroom, Aziraphale attempting to follow her in, but she looked over her shoulder with such an expression on her face he stopped dead in his tracks. He put up his arms, smiling nervously.

The door slammed behind her, rattling every window in the flat.

Having little else to do, Aziraphale paced, eventually coming to That Statue at the end of the hallway. He contemplated it for the first time. If the statue’s figures were doing something more erotic than wrestling, it might have been exactly the same activity that caused them to develop some suspicions in the last fortnight. Turning around, he paced back up the hallway to the still-closed bathroom door.

“How’s it coming?”

“Give me a moment.”

The door swung open, Crowley appeared, holding a plastic stick that they stared at for eternity until the answer they were seeking appeared on the screen. Aziraphale lit up like a child on Christmas day as he turned excitedly to Crowley, who looked like she had just been hit with a goods train. Picking her up, he swung her around with a laugh.

“We’re going to be parents! I had no idea this could happen.”

“God has a sick sense of humour.”

“Wow. A baby . . .”

“What if I lay eggs?”

Tears were apparent in her serpentine eyes.

Pulling her into an embrace, Aziraphale shushed her.

“You won’t. You’re not really a snake.”

“That doesn’t matter! Look at me! I still have snake eyes and a snake tongue and snake fangs. Oh god, I _am_ going to give birth to little snakes with halos and wings, aren’t I”

Aziraphale comforted her to the best of his ability, rubbing her back as he held her close, ignoring the hot tears falling on his shoulder.

“If we have to get an incubator for eggs, we will. And I doubt they’ll stay in snake form. You didn’t.”

He didn’t bring up the sudden realisation that if she did lay a clutch of eggs, it meant multiple children to raise. That was a thought even he didn’t want to entertain. Baby? Yes. Doable. An exciting new chapter in their lives. Babies? His brain shorted out before he could consider the logistics of raising a whole gaggle of them.

Crowley wasn’t done, though.

“The baby’s going to have wings,” she wailed. “I’m going to have to push something with wings out of . . . down there.”

“Shhh. It’ll be fine.”

She sniffed, starting to calm down.

“If this wasn’t meant to be, it wouldn’t have happened, my dear.”

Realising those were not the right words to be saying in this situation, he leaned in, placing his forehead against hers, his hand resting on her chest, over her heart. She was suffering such levels of anxiety, the erratic beating of it could be felt through her ribcage. What he said next was one of the hardest things he would ever say to Crowley.

“Whatever you choose to do about this situation, I will support your decision.”

“You will?”

She raised red-rimmed eyes to him in hope. Ignoring the pain stabbing through his heart, Aziraphale nodded. This had to be Crowley’s choice, no matter his thoughts on the subject.

“I will. I promise. I’ll be there for you no matter what.”

Crowley was quiet for an inordinately long time before she spoke.

“You’re right, angel. This happened for a reason. We can do this. We can parent, can’t we?”

“Yes, I believe we can, my dear.”

She smiled tentatively at him as he placed a gentle hand on her stomach.


End file.
